Metal Tails
Metal Tails (メタルテイルス, Metaru Teirusu) is an evil robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Miles "Tails" Prower, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Tails, he can perform many of Tails's moves, including his Dummy Ring Blitz. Metal Tails is always the brains on Team Metal: which consists of Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Tails's appearance and abilities, Metal Tails is infused with Tails's data in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Tails, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the yellow fox cub. This however created a mind link between Metal Tails and the real Tails himself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "A cute attempt, Sonic. But I just happen to be a robotic clone of the smart one, remember?" :—Metal Tails. Appearance :Voice actor: Kate Higgins (English), Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese), Marie-Eugénie Maréchal (French), Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian), Anke Kortemeier (German), Graciela Mouna (Spanish) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Breezie *Dr. Eggman Nega *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals *Miles "Tails" Prower Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a robotic duplicate of Tails, Metal Tails' abilities and battle prowess remains unknown. However, considering he is a robotic duplicate of Tails and the nature of the Metal Series, it can be theorized that he possesses many, if not all, of Tails' abilities and techniques. Like Metal Sonic, Metal Tails is able to shooting laser beams from the engine on his chest/torso. These beams are powerful enough to blow up entire roads and colossal village doors straight open. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Flight *Super computer intelligence *Sharp claws *Chest laser emission *Grinding *Waterproof hardware and frame Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Transformations History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Team Metal Category:Robot Copies Category:Fly Type characters